Continuing Megan's Story
by polarbearzrock
Summary: This is just about what happens after Megan returns home from the airport, and how her life as been effected by her "ground rules" with Doug. Things will never be the same in this household.
1. Chapter 1

I'd only been back to the McGowen's house for a couple of days, and I was all ready on the rocks. The boys were no longer freezing me out, that's a good thing. In fact they seem to be enjoying me. However some of the older boys are treating my like eye candy, not such a good thing. I think Evan keeps trying to look down my shirt, what happened to Hailey? And Finn has been acting weird around me, we're in a very awkward stage right now. I've found myself most comfortable around Sean and Doug lately, the two people who I would have never thought I would enjoy being around for a couple more weeks. I still like to talk to Miller, but him and Aimee are going out now, and it's sort of awkward when I'm around.

Sean and I went and bought me a bike from the junk yard! I've passed my test for my motorcycle license, and Sean and I go for rides almost daily. I love having Sean as an older brother. Mostly because I know he loves me like a sister, nothing more nothing less, and because he's helping me get parts for my bike. It looks like shit right now, but under Sean and I's supervision, it's going to turn into a real beauty.

Regina and John have loosened up on the rules a little bit, and I've been to a couple parties recently. The guys and I always play games in the yard, and every time they all argue that I should be on the skins teams. The older boys have taught the younger ones how to beg with the puppy eyes, but there's no way I'm going to play skins anywhere near them. They haven't even seen my in a swim suit.... yet. I attempted to teach the boys soccer, but they're only interested in tackling people, and my ball was quickly deflated. I decided to stick with their version of ultimate instead.

Now that you're up to speed on my life, I'll let you in on a secret. Finn has been painting even more picture of me recently. Not just his weird, never finished paintings, but his gorgeous, fully detailed, totally glamourous pictures. Every time I come into the tool shed, his face darkens into a cute pink blush and he quickly swaps out whatever he's been working on with a clean canvas. (I have yet to sneak into the shed and see what it is). It might just be me, but ever since Regina and John lifted the no touching Megan rule, Finn's been sitting closer to me, accidentally brushing his hand with mine when reaching for his fork at dinner. And each time I wait for him to kiss me, or to turn red and mumble sorry, but all I get is the cutest smile that lights up his whole face. What am I supposed to do about him?

I've just gotten home from soccer practice and my whole body is exhausted. I accidentally slam the screen porch door and cover my ears when I hear the whoops and booyahs coming from the basement. I grudgingly climb the stairs to my room to start my homework, and guess what I find? My bedroom door is slightly ajar. Which I find weird because I know I locked it before I left for school this morning. I duck my head inside of the door, scared about what I might find, and my whole body freezes. I notice three things all at once, (1) the window blinds are no where to be seen, (2) the breeze coming from my window feels really good, and (3) someone hung a huge painting of something on my wall. Normally my mind would jump straight to Finn, except this looks like a little kid drew it. It was adorable! It had a big person with long hair (me I guess) and two small people with spiky hair (Caleb and Ian maybe?) and we were all playing soccer. Below someone had written, "Megan thanks for being our sister and thanks for teaching us how to play socer. All the girlz in our classe gave us kissess becauze of our awsom playin skilz." At first it was hard for me to decipher, but then a huge grin came across my face and I barreled down the stairs into the basement.

Ian was watching tv on Evan's lap and Caleb was playing with his remote control car but I didn't care. I scoped both of them up and snuggled them into a bean bag. We were a mass of arms and legs. I was tickling their feet and stomachs and they were both laughing like mad hiyenas. Finn, Evan, Miller, and Doug were all looking at me like I had lost it. I turned my back to the two "twits" as Doug called them and proceeded to stare the four older boys down. About two seconds later Ian and Caleb had knocked me to the floor and we were once against wrestling and trying to tickle each other to death.

"Would you guys stop acting like idiots for about twenty seconds please?", Evan asked in his super-annoyed voice.

I winked at the two younger boys and said, "Oh Evan, are you jealous that your brothers actually, gulp, like me?" Behind my back I motioned for the twits to run and tackle Evan. They both knew better than to do that, but they were also extremely riled up thanks to me.

"Are you going to tell me what all of that was about?", Evan said.

"Do I need to?" I replied.

"Well, I was sorta wondering the same thing, yo", Doug added in his gangsta voice.

"I'm just extremely happy. Soccer practice was great today", no way in hell was I going to tell them that I was overjoyed with their little brothers artwork.

The two youngsters saved me from having to explain myself further when they tackled Evan. While the other brothers took sides I quietly headed up the stairs to get my homework done. It was a comforting fact to know where all seven of the McGowen boys were.


	2. Chapter 2

**The McGowan Boys (chap 2)**

After reaching my bedroom for the second time, I remembered that my curtain was missing. But what was I supposed to do about it? Knowing that I would probably regret it later, I chose to let it slide. It was my night to help clean up after dinner, along with Evan, and I still had a lot of homework to do. I left my window open, and opted to write an e-mail to my parents.

Hey Mom and Dad,

I just wanted to let you know that soccer is going great and the boys are just as well mannered as I remember. Not much has happened lately but I wanted to check in with you. I'll call you at the end of the week.

I love you,

Megan

I smelled dinner before I heard the mad dash for the breakfast room. I used to let the boys go through before I even came out of my room, but now I'm pushing the guys aside and elbowing to the front of the line. Tonight was pizza night so I took three slices knowing none would be leftover for a second trip. I mentally noted clean-up would be easy tonight. I also saw Evan looking, quite clearly, at my chest area. Turning away quickly I bounced off of Doug's chest into Finn's arms.

"Thanks," I said, quickly dodging everyone else and running to the front porch where the little guys were already.

The table filled up quickly and we were all laughing about something that Ian had done during school today when I again remembered about my curtains. Mr. and Mrs. McGowan were in town for their weekly night out so I had no problems asking the guys any questions.

"Hey, does anyone know where my curtains are?" I asked. The table got really quiet and all the older boys looked from one to the other. A typical move to try and confuse me, but it was too late. I had already spotted the culprit. Evan was the brightest pink I'd seen in a while, and Doug had binoculars around his neck. "I'm gonna need those back before I go to bed tonight," I added.

Evan laughed and said, "As far as any of us are concerned, you curtains were blown away by fairy dust."

"Sure, and that stake-out house you guys have in the tree outside my window is just for decoration." In the couple of weeks that I'd been here I'd picked up a few things about how to talk to the guys.

"The fairy dust is really bad this time of year," Finn commented.

"Yeah, it's really bad!" Ian and Evan giggled together.

We all finished up dinner and Evan and I were stuck with dish duty cause it was Tuesday. I would love to blame the next couple of minutes on Evan, but I did sort of start it all. I was washing the dishes maybe a little more vigorously than I needed to, and one of my soap suds hit Evan square in the nose. At first he just stared at me while continuing to dry the dishes that were starting to pile up in front of him.

"There is no way that you just did that," Evan argued with himself.

"None whatsoever," I agreed.

" 'Cause if you had, I'd have to get you back for that. And I don't think you would like that very much." I almost told Evan that I didn't think I would mind very much, but he had scooped me up and was taking me back outside where it had started to down pour.

If I had thought this through earlier, I wouldn't of worn a white T-shirt. But I should have at least not worn an orange bra. However, there are still many things for me to learn.

Evan ducked under the door frame and by now I was yelling at him and telling him to put me down right this instant!

"Yes ma'am!" Evan had obviously figured out before I had about the T-shirt thing, but I still hadn't caught up with that thought quit yet. I started to head back inside, but I couldn't just leave him grinning at me like that, so I tried to push him backwards into a mud puddle. That's not how it actually ended up. He grabbed my wrist and I fell onto his chest. Both of our backs were covered in mud. He made absolutely sure to throw a mud ball at me. By this time all of the boys were out on the porch and debating who would win.

I quickly jumped off of Evan and yelled "heads up!" chucking a mud ball towards the boys. I fell laughing when it hit Doug in the face, staining his perfect white teeth.

Sean rolled into the yard on his motorcycle, obviously drenched, but otherwise clean, when he noticed what was happening. It was too late for him to turn around, both the twits had aimed, fired, and hit their target. The only boy I couldn't see on the porch through the mud slinging was Finn. And that's when it hit me. Evan was staring at my chest like he had seen an angel. Luckily Sean had directed the little boys back inside, but even he couldn't help glancing back every other couple of seconds. Doug had his binoculars and was trying to clean the mud on them so that he could use them.

Oh shit! I thought. How the hell can I make a clean escape with out pointing out that my breasts are nearly visible? I opted to go to the tool shed.

"Evan, you get to clean up the boys and the dishes!" I shouted, already running for Finn's shed.


	3. Chapter 3

**The McGowan Boys** (chap 3)

Panting, I quickly shut the door to the shed. At first glance I thought no one was in there because the lighting was so dim. Then I saw the beautiful sketch of me in the middle of the floor. So far all that had been completed were the eyes and the hair, but the canvas was large enough for a full body portrait. I thought Finn was a painter, but apparently he liked color pencils as well. In the drawing my hair contained many shades of blonde and my eyes were like pools of sad feelings. I had a generally unhappy appearance, so I'm guessing that Finn was working on this when he'd thought that I was leaving for Korea because it looked like it hadn't been worked on for a while.

I heard a door being shut distantly and the screams of Ian and Caleb's displeasure with having to take baths and knew that Evan had finally gone inside the house. That's when I noticed Finn in the corner.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed, "Finn, what are you doing in here?"

"It's easier to think in here than in the house," he replied.

It was then that I noticed he was sketching something else on his pad.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He slowly reached out his hand to show me his work.

"Doodling in my math notebook." He said slyly. I glanced at the picture and saw that it was of Evan and I doing the dishes, right after I'd hit him in the nose with soapsuds.

"You two looked really happy together." Finn said sadly. Only then did it occur to me that Finn thought I liked Evan again. And that even Finn couldn't help but stare at my chest when he was talking to me.

"Do you have a blanket in here?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. Finn shook his head no, and then he proceeded to take off his shirt and give it to me. It wasn't long after, that I was the one not able to keep my eyes off of him when talking.

He stood up and crossed the room to open the door for me. As I was getting ready to step through the doorframe, I slipped because of all of the mud on my shoes and crashed into Finn for the second time that night. But instead of twisting my way out of his strong grip (all of the McGowan boys were naturally pretty ripped) I let him help me back to my feet. We stood pressed together in the rain for what seemed like minutes. I was gently tracing Finn's abdominal muscles with my fingers gazing into his depthless eyes. They were so many colors of blue, and his curly blonde hair was sticking to his head. We stood like that for so long that my head was starting to hurt from looking up at his face. Finn could not keep his eyes still. They traveled from my shoes, to my stomach, to the probably huge amount of cleavage he could see, to my face, my eyebrows, and my hair.

He broke our grasp and said, "We should probably head back inside, I'm starting to get cold." Even though it was seventy degrees out. I numbly agreed. All of my nerves were on fire. I wanted to grab him and turn him around and tell him to kiss me, but I didn't have the courage. He turned around from walking back to the house and looked at my expectantly.

"Are you coming in? Do you need a piggy back ride maybe?" His smile lit up his entire face.

"Uhhhhhhh…" I stared at him dumbly. "No fine, I mean no thanks, I'm fine." But all I really wanted to do was go over there and kiss that grin off his face.

"You know, you look really sexy in my art shirt, you should wear it more often." Finn suggested. I had that funny feeling in my stomach where I couldn't decide whether I wanted to throw up, or run really fast and tackle Finn. My choice was made for me when Sean came back outside, looked at my chest disappointedly (so much for that older brother thing), and told us we had to finish cleaning up dinner because he and Evan were having trouble with the twits.

"What happened to Doug's lazy ass?" Finn asked.

"Ummmm… you don't want to know." Sean said looking at me pointedly. I cringed inwardly, I knew exactly what Doug was doing, and originally it would have involved one of his old _Playboys_, but since my orange bra incident tonight, I'm assuming it now involved mental images of me. Gross!!!!!! Why can't Doug get a girlfriend? Actually, on second thought, that would be why.

You would think since Finn was also a teenage boy that he would have guessed what Doug's problem was by now, but he was just so innocent. Sean sighed and said, "Doug's problem in his nether regions, he had to go relieve some built-up pressure…" I don't know if Finn was acting innocent for my sake, or if maybe he just hadn't had his hormones flung at him yet, because he still looked confused.

"Bro," Sean said, "he didn't have to go pee or something." That's when Finn's eyes triggered with recognition. Then he started jumping from one foot to the other mumbling something like, "I'm going to kill him. That is disgusting. Isn't he sharing a room with Caleb?" Which caused Sean to crack up for no apparent reason. If you couldn't guess already, I was pretty confused.

"Sean will you please shut the hell up? Why are you laughing like that?" I asked.

"Because…" Sean managed to spit out in between outbursts, "Finn thinks that Doug is dumb enough to do what he's doing in his own room. What I was trying to tell you guys was that Doug is in Finn's room."

That caused Finn to stop jumping. Pure hatred passed over his countenance.

"What did you just say?" Finn said, completely serious. I saw the flash of danger in his eyes and decided I had to act. I didn't like Doug, but I thought having two broken noses in the same month would suck pretty badly. While I still had the courage to do it, I went over to Finn and did what all the girls in the movies did.

I kissed him. And while I was kissing him I took off his "sexy" art shirt. Now mind you, I wasn't trying to act like a slut, but I had a pretty strong feeling of where this was going. Not into a bedroom you perverts out there! I meant I thought he would maybe like to…


End file.
